Time
by naomiishigara
Summary: Saat waktu dipermainkan.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya. Gadis itu memberikan senyuman kecil, mengucapkan kata 'siapa' dengan pandangan tidak enak––takut menyinggung hati orang di depannya.

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya, seolah-olah ingin memperhatikan Sakura lebih baik. Walau begitu, matanya yang melebar merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa ia sangat terkejut sekarang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti _wow, gadis purba ini masih bertahan hidup meski sudah ribuan tahun berlalu_, tapi mungkin saja bukan.

"Namamu Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk ragu. Ditebaknya, pria itu berumur diawal empat puluhan. Rambut abu-abunya––yang menurut Sakura _aneh_––sedikit berantakan karena angin dan beberapa helai anak rambut jatuh ke depan dahinya. Kedua manik hitamnya masih memandang lurus ke arah Sakura lewat kacamata berbingkai _silver _yang sedang dikenakan pria itu.

_Pangeran dari gunung salju_, demikian Sakura menyimpulkan penampilan orang itu.

Yah, mungkin saja penampilan _pangeran gunung salju _itu akan terealisasikan kalau pria itu memakai jubah sutra putih, bukannya kemeja lengan panjang berantakan dengan jas yang seluruh kancingnya terbuka seperti sekarang.

Sakura tersentak ketika pria itu menariknya dalam pelukan. Beberapa detik ia membelalakkan matanya seperti orang bodoh, sampai kemudian dengan kesadaran penuh, ia mendorong orang tersebut untuk mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura, mulai mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan bahu. "Kau siapa?"

Pria itu tampak terkejut, lalu ia tersenyum bersalah. "Namaku Kakashi Hatake."

.

.

"Kau akan menyerahkan formulirnya sekarang?" tanya seorang gadis pirang ke arah Sakura. "Bukankah formulir tersebut baru saja diserahkan? Kau tidak merasa sekarang terlalu cepat untuk mengumpulkannya?"

"Ino, aku sudah yakin dengan pilihanku. Kenapa harus menunda?" Sakura balik bertanya ke orang yang bernama Ino itu. "Lagipula, kau bisa mengumpulkannya nanti. Aku janji akan menemanimu pergi kesana."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia harus menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ini ke Universitas Akarui, dan karena belum pernah pergi kesana sebelumnya––ditambah lagi Ino tidak bisa menemaninya––maka Sakura harus mengandalkan peta elektronik yang ada pada ponselnya.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Ino saat Sakura melangkah ke luar kelas.

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang dan menunggu bus menuju universitas tersebut. Saat sedang duduk dan membaca beberapa pesan singkat yang belum sempat ia buka, sebuah klakson mobil mengagetkannya.

"Kakashi Hatake?" gumamnya bingung.

Pria tersebut keluar dari dalam mobil, berdiri menjulang di depannya. Ia terlihat jauh lebih rapi hari ini, walaupun dasinya ditarik hingga mengkerut dan itu membuatnya terkesan _berantakan_. Namun yang pasti, rambut abu-abunya terlihat sama saja seperti kemarin. Melihatnya membuat Sakura menyimpulkan kalau rambut pria itu akan selalu melawan ketika ia meminta mereka untuk rapi.

"Kau mengingat namaku." Ujarnya sedikit... senang?

_Tentu saja, kau orang aneh_, gumam Sakura dalam hati, namun ia tidak mengutarakan hal tersebut.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya, ketika tidak mendengar Sakura menjawab apa-apa.

Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak enak. "Um, entahlah, Hatake-_san_. Sepertinya kita hanya saling mengetahui nama masing-masing dan aku tidak harus memberitahukanmu tentang kemana aku akan pergi, 'kan?"

Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir Kakashi, membuat Sakura sedikit tertegun. Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Jangan terjebak! Ia bisa saja pria mesum yang suka menculik gadis-gadis yang masih bersekolah dan membawa mereka ke tempat-tempat menyeramkan_.

"Universitas Akarui?"

"Kau memata-mataiku?!" desis Sakura tajam.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku_ melihat_ kertas yang sedang kau pegang." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada geli. Sakura menatap kertas yang sedang ia pegang lalu segera saja rona merah muda samar menjalari pipinya.

Sakura berdeham kecil. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Universitas Akarui berada di Timur kota. Kalau kau memilih untuk menggunakan bus, kira-kira pukul lima nanti kau baru sampai disana. Untuk kembali, kau bisa menghabiskan dua jam karena macet." Ujar Kakashi, menatap Sakura yang sedang memandangi sepatunya. "Naik mobil lebih cepat."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Kau bisa saja orang jahat dan menculikku."

"Percayalah, Sakura, aku _ingin _sekali menculikmu." Ujar Kakashi sambil tertawa, tidak menyadari tatapan kesal Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak perlu melakukannya, pada akhirnya kau akan datang padaku tanpa perlu kuminta."

_Uh, percaya diri sekali,_ gumam Sakura dalam hatinya dengan jengkel.

Sekali lagi Sakura memperhatikan Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah. Meskipun penampilannya berantakan, namun tidak ada aura kejahatan yang dipancarkan oleh pria itu. Ketika Sakura menganggukkan kepala pada akhirnya, senyuman Kakashi kembali terkembang dan pria itu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau tidak menungguku untuk membukakanmu pintu, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi sembari memasang sabuk pengaman, ketika Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hatake-_san_, aku berterimakasih sekali atas tumpangannya. Namun tetap saja kita ini orang asing dan jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau orang yang sangat mengenalku." Ujar Sakura, menjaga nada bicaranya agar tetap terkesan tegas.

Kakashi mengulum senyumnya.

.

.

"Kau harus jujur padaku."

Kakashi menatap gadis di depannya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Tentang?"

"Tentang semuanya." Tegas Sakura, sedikit kurangajar kalau mengingat siapa yang membayar makanan yang sedang dilahapnya sekarang. "Kau muncul tiba-tiba saja di depanku seperti orang gila dan membuatku bingung. Kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apa-apa tentang dirimu."

"Oh, kau ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang aku?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyuman mengejek.

Sakura menggeram pelan. "Yang benar saja!"

Pria itu mengulum senyumnya, takut membuat gadis di depannya ini marah. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku memang terlihat seperti orang _lancang _dan _gila _bagimu. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Suatu hari nanti, pertemuan kita akan menjadi jelas dan kau akan mensyukuri pertemuan ini."

"Aku tidak yakin." Sanggah Sakura langsung.

"Terserah. Kau bisa bertanya padaku tentang apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya. "Apa saja?"

"Tentu saja yang berkaitan denganku, bodoh." Gurau Kakashi, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecut. Pria di depannya pandai memainkan suasana hatinya. Dari kesal menjadi lembut, dari lembut menjadi ingin membunuhnya dengan kapak kapan saja.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura, meletakkan sumpitnya untuk sementara. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kakashi balik bertanya dengan geli. "Empat puluh tiga."

_Ini gila, _pikir Sakura kesal. _Aku berkencan––kalau makan seperti ini dapat disebut kencan––dengan orang yang usianya dua puluh enam tahun lebih tua dariku! Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu sampai mengetahuinya?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu mengamati Kakashi baik-baik. Wajahnya memang terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa, namun sedikit kerutan di sudut matanya membuat Sakura bingung. Apakah kerutan itu muncul karena Kakashi banyak tertawa atau karena pria itu memang sudah tua?

"Kau..." ujar Sakura pelan. "Sudah mempunyai seorang istri?"

Kali ini Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya terlihat mendung beberapa detik, namun pria itu kembali tersenyum ramah––senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada Sakura.

"Satu orang istri." Jawabnya dengan mata jenaka.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mendekatiku?!"

"Kau merasa kudekati?"

"Sikapmu menunjukkan hal seperti itu!"

"Sudah mulai menyukaiku, eh?"

Sakura bungkam ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut meluncur keluar dari bibir Kakashi. Ia tahu, dari kalimatnya tadi ia memang terdengar sudah mulai menyukai pria itu. _Tidak masuk akal. Bahkan kami baru bertemu dua kali_.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan istriku." Ujar Kakashi, nadanya terdengar sedikit sedih. "Kau tahu––hanya karena ovennya yang rusak dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeninya. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, tidak memberikan perhatian yang cukup untuknya. Karena ketika kuperiksa oven itu, kondisinya masih bagus."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu di rumah daripada di restoran seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit sarkastik, namun sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Kakashi. "Istrimu akan marah kalau memergoki kita."

Kali ini raut geli kembali muncul di wajah Kakashi. "Itu tidak akan mungkin."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menganggap Kakashi sebagai pria brengsek. Namun untuk menjaga perasaan pria yang sedang bersedih itu, Sakura diam saja. Ia melanjutkan makannya dan menghabiskan makanan tersebut tanpa suara.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi singkat, ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa nasi di bibirnya. Ketika melihat gadis itu mengangguk, Kakashi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Sakura mengikutinya, memandangi langit yang sudah gelap. Apa Kakashi mau mengantarnya sampai halte bus terdekat? Kalau berjalan, ia akan menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Sementara kalau dengan mobil, ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak empat sampai lima menit.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kakashi, ketika melihat Sakura yang terdiam. "Masuk."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia melihat pria itu yang sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kaca spion, berusaha untuk tidak menggores mobilnya ketika sedang mundur ke belakang. Meskipun sudah tua, tapi ketampanannya tetap membuat Sakura terpesona.

Yah, ia baru mengakuinya sekarang.

Sakura sedikit mengendus keitka mencium sebuah aroma yang menguar ke seluruh penjuru mobil. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha membaca label nama pada pengharum mobil tersebut namun tidak terlalu jelas karena Kakashi tidak mau menyalakan lampu.

"_Grapefruit_?" tebak Sakura pelan.

"Ya. Istriku menyukainya." Jawab Kakashi, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau tatapan matanya ke arah Sakura berangsur-angsur melembut.

"Aku juga suka _grapefruit_!" ujar Sakura senang. "Wah, pasti istrimu orang yang menyenangkan."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. _Tentu saja kau juga suka,_ pikirnya, menjalankan mobil ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Ia berbelok ke kiri sampai akhirnya memasuki sebuah perumahan cukup besar,

"Tunggu," ujar Sakura, menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Kau... kenapa tahu rumahku ada disini?"

Kakashi sempat tercekat dan berusaha agar wajah pucatnya tidak terlihat oleh Sakura. Untung saja sekarang malam hari. Ia cepat-cepat berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan menggaruk tengkuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, rumahmu di perumahan ini juga?" tanyanya, kalau saja Sakura menyadari nada bicaranya yang gugup itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa berkas ke rumah temanku. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga tinggal disini."

Sakura ingin membantah lebih banyak ketika akhirnya ia menyerah dan memberitahukan alamat rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, karena perjalanan tadi membuatnya cukup lelah. Sepertinya berdebat dengan Kakashi bukan hal yang bagus, mengingat ia selalu berdebat hal-hal yang tidak penting dengan pria itu.

"Sudah sampai." Gumam Kakashi pelan.

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya, menatap Kakashi lewat kegelapan. "Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Bukankah tidak bagus membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahmu?" Kakashi balas bertanya. Wajah dan tubuhnya sudah mulai rileks sekarang, meskipun jantungnya masih berdebar karena hal tadi.

"Ada ayahku di rumah. Ia bisa memukulmu kapan saja kau berbuat macam-macam."

"Yah, aku pernah merasakannya saat pertama kali ke rumahmu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, tidak terlalu jelas mendengar. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Ini, 'kan, kali pertamamu berkunjung ke rumahku. Sudahlah, masuk saja. Kau tidak akan kubunuh dan kujual ginjalnya, tenang saja."

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, dan akhirnya pria itu keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Sakura. Ia mengucapkan 'terimakasih' singkat saat gadis itu membukakan gerbang untuknya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman rumah tersebut dengan jantung yang makin berdebar kencang.

Saat gadis itu hendak membuka pintu, Kakashi menahan tangannya dan menariknya untuk menjauh dari gagang pintu.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam rumah." Ujarnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Aku bercanda. Ayahku––"

"Belum saatnya." Potong Kakashi, kemudian memandang Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengucapkan perpisahan sekarang. Dua hari mengenalmu seperti ini sungguh menyenangkan. Aku melupakan masalahku sejenak."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kau akan kemana?"

Ia tidak akan menjadi sepeduli ini kalau saja senyuman Kakashi berhenti menari-nari dalam otaknya. Pertemuan mereka yang singkat––dua hari––tanpa sadar membuat Sakura mulai menyukai pria itu. Ia menyukai Kakashi dengan berbekal umur, status, dan perawakan saja. Sungguh aneh.

"Kurasa aku memang harus pergi." Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah ketika pria itu sekilas melirik jam. "Dengar, Sakura Haruno. Aku mencintaimu dan maafkan aku atas segala perbuatanku yang membuatmu marah."

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Mudah sekali––"

"Tahan dulu emosimu. Aku sudah selesai melakukan tugasku. Kau akan melupakan bahwa aku pernah ada di sampingmu, semua hal yang pernah kita lalui bersama dan semua percakapan kita. Semuanya." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum bersalah seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Karena memang seharusnya saat ini tidak pernah ada."

Sakura menatap Kakashi kesal. "Kau membuatku bingung!"

Kakashi menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam dari pucuk kepala gadis itu. Kepalanya turun perlahan-lahan––sampai ia harus sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya––dan berhenti hingga sejajar dengan wajah gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

"Sakura. Sakura."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati sosok ibunya tengah membangunkannya. Gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu segera duduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kesal––tidak suka ia dibangunkan seperti ini.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri untuk mendaftar ke universitas sejauh itu. Kau jatuh di teras rumah dan ibu kira kau pingsan. Ternyata kau ketiduran." Ujarnya, membuka horden kamar Sakura lebar-lebar, membuat anaknya berjengit karena sinar matahari membuatnya silau. "Sekarang kau harus berkemas. Kau akan terlambat."

Sakura mengerang pelan, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, gadis itu memakai seragamnya dan melakukan rutinitas pagi. Berdandan sebentar––maksudnya menyisir rambut––, lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Setelah itu memakai sepatu dan berangkat sekolah dengan bus umum.

Sampai di sekolah, Ino sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman bersemangat. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya, duduk di samping Ino yang hari ini semerbak seperti bunga mawar karena parfum barunya.

"Hari ini Universitas Akarui akan datang dan memberikan penyuluhan singkat." Ujar Ino, membuat Sakura sedikit awas karena universitas Akarui disinggung oleh temannya itu. "Dua puluh anak yang mengembalikan formulir paling cepat akan mendapat seminar khusus bersama siswa lain dari sekoolah yang berbeda."

"Uh," ujar Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik. "Kau harus mendapatkannya."

Ino berdecak, memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Kurasa kau adalah orang pertama yang mengembalikan formulir itu!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Benar juga."

Setelah itu, semua siswa dan siswi angkatan akhir berkumpul di aula untuk menghadiri penyuluhan dari universitas Akarui. Sakura berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, namun suara siswi-siswi yang sedang bergosip di belakangnya membuat gadis itu terganggu dan tidak bisa tidur. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Sakura benar-benar tidak memperhatikan jalannya seminar itu. Bahkan saat para siswi menjerit––entah karena apa––atau bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila––entah karena apa––, Sakura lebih suka untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan terlelap.

Setengah jam kemudian, seminar tersebut selesai dan Sakura segera keluar dari aula. Ia melihat seorang pria tengah berjalan pelan menuju ruang seminar, dan matanya sibuk memperhatikan beberapa anak yang keluar dari pintu ruang seminar tersebut. Rambut abu-abunya sedikit berantakan dan mata hitamnya yang tajam membuat Sakura tertarik untuk memperhatikannya lebih lama.

_Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu?_

Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut sampai akhirnya hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo di jam terakhir. Banyak anak terjebak dan tidak bisa pulang, dan Sakura adalah salah satunya. Ia tidak akan menerobos hujan sederas ini, yang pada akhirnya membuat seragamnya basah dan akan banyak mata nakal di bus yang membuatnya risih.

Sampai dua puluh menit kemudian hujan belum berhenti, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerobos saja. Ia membentangkan jasnya lebar-lebar dan berlari cepat-cepat, dengan tetap mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung dan terpeleset seperti orang bodoh.

Sebuah klakson mobil mengehentikannya. Sakura berhenti, menatap orang yang berada di balik kemudi lewat kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Kau... Sakura Haruno, 'kan?" tanyanya, sedikit berteriak karena suaranya teredam hujan.

"I––iya. Ada apa?"

"Masuklah. Jangan bermain hujan seperti itu." Ujarnya tegas.

Sakura memandang orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu dengan bingung. "Tapi––"

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu."

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat itulah, ia sadar kalau orang itu adalah pria abu-abu yang ditemuinya tadi di depan ruang seminar––aula sekolahnya––. Pria itu tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya sibuk mengendarai mobilnya entah menuju kemana.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Perumahan Old Town." Jawab Sakura pelan, menatap pria itu dengan rasa terimakasih. "Terimakasih sebelumnya. Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kau siapa dan kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Seingatku, kau berada di depan aula tadi, tapi kau tidak memakai seragam. Apa kau salah satu seniorku yang berkuliah?"

Pria itu tertawa singkat. Ia memandang Sakura sekilas, lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Kau akan terkejut ketika mendengarnya."

Sakura hanya mengimbanginya dengan tawa formalitas, lalu keheningan kembali tercipta. Komunikasi yang terjadi hanya sekedar menanyakan nama jalan dan blok, sampai akhirnya Sakura melihat mobilnya di ujung jalan dan menunjuk rumah itu.

Gadis itu baru menyadari kalau baju pria di sampingnya basah kuyub––sama sepertinya––dan tangan pria itu sedikit gemetar. Akhirnya ia berhasil memaksa orang itu untuk singgah sebentar ke rumahnya, untuk sekedar berganti baju dan meminum satu cangkir teh. Jangan sampai orang itu sakit dan Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang bersamanya.

Mereka berlari menerobos hujan sampai akhirnya Sakura mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali. Seorang pria berumur lima puluh tahunan keluar, dan ketika melihat putrinya sedang bersama seorang pria––dan keduanya basah kuyub––, tangan pria tua itu terangkat dan ia segera memukul kepala orang yang berada di samping Sakura.

"Ayah!" bentak Sakura pelan, merasa malu. "Apa yang ayah lakukan?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ayahnya tegas.

"Ia mengantarkanku pulang. Ia kedinginan dan butuh baju baru." Jelas Sakura, membuat ayahnya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Pria tua itu segera mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

Sakura segera mandi dan menitipkan orang tersebut pada ayahnya. Ia harus segera mencuci rambutnya, atau tidak ia akan menderita sakit kepala yang berkelanjutan.

Begitu kembali, Sakura hanya mendapati ayahnya sendirian yang sedang menonton televisi. Gadis itu duduk di samping ayahnya, ikut menonton acara bola yang menurutnya membosankan dan tidak penting.

"Dimana.. orang tadi?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Ayahnya menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Maksudmu Hatake-_san_? Ia sudah pulang. Ia bilang ia akan mengembalikan baju ayah sesegera mungkin." Ujar ayahnya, mengganti saluran televisi menjadi berita perkiraan cuaca. "Kau hebat juga, Sakura. Kau diantar pulang oleh dosen muda universitas Akarui."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Maksud ayah?"

"Kakashi Hatake-_san _itu, maksud ayah tentu saja." Ujar ayahnya dengan senyuman yang makin terkembang. "Diumurnya yang ke dua puluh delapan sudah menjadi seorang dosen. Sungguh pria yang hebat."

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat. _Jadi pria abu-abu itu... salah satu dosen universitas Akarui? Dan aku menggunakan bahasa informal padanya? Dan aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya? Dan aku memberikan baju ayahku untuk dipinjamnya? Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?!_

"Ayah, aku ingin tidur." Ujarnya, segera berlalu menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

* * *

AAAAAAA! pengen banget nulis ff tapi buntuuuuuuu T_T

semoga aja ff yang ini gak terlalu mengecewakan. tapi yang ini dibuat serinya pendek aja, kalo nggak dua ya tiga deh. karena kalo kelamaan malah stuck, jadinya jalan ceritanya mencla mencle kemana-mana.

maaf banget buat semua kekurangan, kayak gaje, typo, dan temen-temennya. aku manusia, meskipun maunya jadi demigod.

makasih buat yang udah review ff sebelumnya! jangan lupa untuk memberi perlakuan yang sama pada fanfic ini, karena kita gak boleh pilih-pilih (?)

_bu-bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno menyibak rambutnya. Wanita muda itu menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Dengan kesal, ia menghela nafas dan segera bangkit berjalan menuju dapur.

Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang pria masuk ke dalam. Matanya sempat bertemu beberapa saat dengan pria itu, namun dengan cepat Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"Sakura," panggil pria itu, suaranya terdengar berat.

Sakura menghiraukannya, tidak berniat untuk menoleh sama sekali. Ia membuka lemari penyimpanan bubuk minuman di atasnya dan berusaha meraih kotak cokelat. Sebelum ia sempat meraih benda itu, sebuah tangan besar lebih dulu mengambilnya dari atas sana.

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera saja ia berhadapan dengan pria yang dihindarinya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura akhirnya, mengalihkan perhatian sementara tangannya merebut kotak cokelat tersebut dari tangan pria itu––suaminya––Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi berjalan menuju sisi lain dapur, kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku sudah memeriksa oven ini lebih dari tiga kali. Tidak ada yang rusak. Masih berfungsi seperti biasanya, kau tahu?"

"_Well,_ tidak." Jawab Sakura. Dengan nada menyebalkan.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya dengan sedih. Bahkan menatapnya saja istrinya itu tidak mau. Menyadari kalau rumah ini lebih sepi dari biasanya, Kakashi berjalan mendekat menuju Sakura yang sedang menyeduh cokelat.

"Dimana Kyoshi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Studi wisata ke Hokkaido, selama tiga hari."

"Ayaka?"

"Menginap di rumah Namiko."

Kakashi memandang istirnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sekali gerak. "Tidak bisakah kau menatapku saat aku sedang berbicara?"

"Pernahkah kau melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Sakura, berhenti membahas masalah yang sudah lalu."

"Kau pikir aku dewi, bisa melupakan semua _masalah _yang kau buat begitu saja?"

"Jangan membuatku berpikir kalau aku salah sudah menikahimu."

"Terserah!" jerit Sakura kesal, membanting _mug _yang sedang dipegangnya hingga keramik tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. "Kalau kau tanya pada seluruh dunia-pun, mereka akan menjawab kalau kau yang salah, bukan aku, Hatake!"

Kakashi memicingkan matanya. "Sopankan bicaramu."

"Aku memang anak kecil, kalau itu yang kau maksud." Desis Sakura, menahan untuk tidak mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Kakashi. "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku. Dan kalau aku tahu kalau nantinya _kita _akan seperti ini, lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu! Kau dengarkan aku?!"

Sakura menahan emosinya, namun wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Apa itu salah?" tanya Kakashi tidak habis pikir. "Kau pikir mudah untuk menjadi seorang dosen? Bagaimanapun juga aku masih membutuhkan pekerjaan, Sakura––"

"Bukan berarti kau harus pulang malam setiap harinya, 'kan?" tanya Sakura lirih dengan nada yang tajam. "Bahkan kemana anak-anakmu pergi kau juga tidak tahu! Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah terlalu jauh dalam _bekerja_?"

Kakashi tersenyum mengejek. "Kau mulai berbicara seolah-olah aku tidak bekerja."

"Mungkin, kau bekerja. Tapi mungkin dengan cara yang lain." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Kakashi. "Mungkin kau bekerja di _bar _dengan mahasiswimu––siapa tahu? Aku hanya wanita rumahan yang tiap harinya menunggu keluargaku pulang ke rumah. Entah mereka pulang, entah tidak."

"Kau menuduhku?"

Sakura berbalik, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Menurutmu?"

Wanita itu segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar anak perempuannya dan terduduk di kasur yang ada disana. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berwarna toska itu.

Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam dan ia mulai tertidur.

.

.

"_Sensei memanggilku?"_

"_Sakura Haruno?" ujar Hatake Kakashi, pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum formal. "Tolong berikan absensi ini padaku minggu depan. Aku ingin mengamati daftar kehadiran kalian pada saat pelajaranku."_

_Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."_

"_Dan, Haruno," ujar Kakashi, melepas kacamatanya hingga ia bisa menatap Sakura langsung. "Berhenti membiarkan dirimu sendiri kehujanan. Aku tidak bisa harus menahan diri tiap kali melihatmu menyebrangi halaman kampus ditengah hujan."_

_._

_._

"_Sakura, aku titipkan bukuku padamu, ya!"_

"_Aku juga, Haruno!"_

"_Jangan lupa padaku!"_

_Sakura hanya memberikan senyuman kecilnya. Ia pasrah. Sudah resiko, kalau ia mengumpulkan tugas yang paling terakhir, ia harus membawakan tugas-tugas orang lain yang lebih cepat selesai darinya. Gadis itu segera menyalin kalimat terakhir yang ia butuhkan, lalu segera mengangkat buku-buku itu menuju ruang dosen di gedung C._

_Mungkin mengangkat sepuluh buku dengan halaman yang cukup banyak tidak termasuk dalam target Sakura selama gadis itu berada di kampus. Namun sepertinya dibantu oleh dosen yang tampan adalah anugerah tak terduga yang di dapatnya._

"_Haruno?" tanya Hatake Kakashi yang berpas-pasan dengannya. "Menjadi buruh angkut lagi, eh?"_

"_Aku mengangkat tugas-tugasmu, sensei..." jawab Sakura sedikit kesal._

_Kakashi tersenyum kecil, mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangan Sakura. "Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."_

"_Tapi sensei, ruanganmu masih jauh_––_"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. "Pulanglah."_

_._

_._

"_Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"_

_Temari dan Tenten, dua temannya mengangguk semangat sementara Ino mulai bercerita. "Kemarin aku berada di bus yang sama dengan beberapa mahasiswi senior. Mereka bersama seorang gadis_––_cantik sekali! Seperti model! Dan kalian tahu mereka membicarakan apa... siapa?"_

_Temari dan Tenten kembali menggeleng dengan kompak. "Siapa?"_

"_Kakashi sensei!" jerit Ino tertahan, kalau saja Sakura tidak menyikutnya untuk mengecilkan suara. "Gadis itu ternyata mantan kekasih sensei. Dan ia juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswi yang sudah lulus disini! Kalian tahu, tidak, kalau ternyata gadis itu sudah berpacaran dengan sensei selama tiga tahun!"_

"_Astaga, ia menaklukkan pria dingin itu?!" jerit Tenten tidak percaya._

_Sakura mengalihkan pandangannnya dengan tidak nyaman. Sadar tidak sadar, hubungannya dengan Kakashi Hatake mungkin sedikit samar bisa dibilang lebih dari guru dan murid. Itupun hanya karena Kakashi sudah tahu rumahnya, bukan karena hal lain..._

_Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa memiliki Kakashi untuknya saja._

_Dasar Sakura._

"_Tapi... bohong!" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba._

_Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengetuk kepala Ino dengan kesal._

"_Apa-apaan, Sakura?!" jerit Ino tidak terima._

_._

_._

Itu adalah mimpi-mimpi dua hari lalu.

Ya.

Dua hari lalu ia terbangun dari mimpi tersebut dan melakukan aktivitas biasa, hanya saja Kakashi masih tertidur lelap di meja kerjanya. Ia biarkan pria itu untuk tidur lebih lama lagi––karena Kakashi sering sekali pulang malam akhir-akhir ini––dan memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah saja.

Namun sampai kemarin, suaminya itu belum bangun juga.

Kemarin sore, ia bergegas meminta Ino untuk menelepon seorang dokter kenalannya, dan ketika sampai, dokter tersebut juga bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Sakura. Menurutnya, Kakashi hanya mengalami tidur biasa akibat kelelahan yang berlebihan.

"_Apa dia harus tertidur seharian seperti ini?"_ tanya Sakura tidak habis pikir waktu itu.

Akhirnya sang dokter hanya bisa berkata kalau Kakashi mengalami _sleep paralysis_. Pria itu mungkin mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat kelelahannya.

Sakura belum bisa menerima pernyataan dokter tersebut begitu saja. Namun, apa yang ia bisa? Dokter tahu lebih banyak darinya.

Sekarang Sakura sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menunggu suaminya untuk terbangun.

"Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara Ino di belakangnya. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya––tangan kanannya menyodorkan secangkir teh dan langsung diteguk kecil oleh Sakura. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan bangun."

"Ino, ini bukan lelucon." Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Coba kau pikirkan," Ino mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura dan menatap temannya itu. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini? Aku yakin _sensei_ tidak mungkin tertidur seperti ini karena kelelahan, mungkin ada faktor lain yang membuatnya seperti ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkin ia tertekan," ujar Ino hati-hati, takut Sakura marah padanya.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah Kakashi yang pucat. Pria itu memang selalu pucat, namun pucat kali ini membuat Sakura cukup takut.

"Lebih baik kau tidur," usul Ino, mengusap kedua pundak Sakura. "Semoga ia sudah terbangun saat kau membuka mata nanti."

.

.

Kakashi menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet dan membasuhnya beberapa kali. Waktunya hampir habis. Kalau ia tidak segera _kembali_, ia akan terjebak disini selamanya dan Sakura benar-benar tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia secara tidak sengaja akan mengubah garis takdir mereka.

"Aku harus cepat." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu toilet dan keluar.

Dua hari lalu––yang terasa seperti dua tahun––Kakashi berbicara sendiri pada meja kerjanya. Bagaimana cara mengulang waktu? Bagaimana caranya agar dapat memastikan Sakura benar-benar masuk ke universitas Akarui agar bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana agar dia tahu kalau Sakura akhirnya sampai dan akan menjadi mahasiswinya?

Kembali ke masa lalu.

Ia tahu Sakura sebenarnya ragu untuk pergi ke universitas Akarui untuk menyerahkan formulirnya, jadi ia harus muncul dan memastikannya sampai. Hanya itu.

Agar ucapan Sakura saat itu tidak terkabul oleh waktu.

"_Dan kalau aku tahu kalau nantinya kita akan seperti ini, lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu! Kau dengarkan aku?!"_

Waktu membantunya untuk masuk dan membuka pintu sesuai dengan detail yang dibutuhkannya. Kakashi hanya sedang jatuh tertidur saat sang waktu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dan memberikannya kesempatan satu kali lagi.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan Sakura––istrinya––calon mahasiswinya––siswi SMU di depannya––dan tatapan Sakura membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Rambut _pink_-nya yang jatuh tanpa sadar membuat jantung Kakashi mulai berdebar tidak karuan.

Sensasi yang muncul ketika gadis itu terlihat cantik tanpa disengaja.

"Kau harus jujur padaku."

Kakashi menatap gadis di depannya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Tentang?"

"Tentang semuanya." Tegas Sakura, tidak terlihat rasa takut di matanya yang hijau.

"Oh, kau ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang aku?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyuman mengejek. Melihat wajah gadis itu yang memerah dan matanya yang menyala dengan marah membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menahan senyuman kurangajar ini.

Sakura menggeram pelan. "Yang benar saja!"

Kakashi mengulum senyumnya, takut membuat gadis di depannya ini marah. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku memang terlihat seperti orang _lancang _dan _gila _bagimu. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Suatu hari nanti, pertemuan kita akan menjadi jelas dan kau akan mensyukuri pertemuan ini."

"Aku tidak yakin." Sanggah Sakura langsung.

"Terserah. Kau bisa bertanya padaku tentang apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya. "Apa saja?"

"Tentu saja yang berkaitan denganku, bodoh." Gurau Kakashi, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecut. Kakashi memang pandai memainkan suasana hatinya. Dari kesal menjadi lembut, dari lembut menjadi ingin membunuhnya dengan kapak kapan saja.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura, meletakkan sumpitnya untuk sementara. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kakashi balik bertanya dengan geli. "Empat puluh tiga."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu mengamati Kakashi baik-baik. Sementara itu Kakashi sedang mencoba menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura setelah ini. Mungkin saja... apakah ia sudah mempunyai istri?

"Kau..." ujar Sakura pelan. "Sudah mempunyai seorang istri?"

_Bingo!_ Ujar Kakashi dalam hati, berusaha menahan tawanya. _Kau istriku, dan aku harus memastikannya terjadi. Namun kalau mengingat kenapa aku berada disini sekarang, aku cukup sedih juga_, pikir Kakashi, sejenak senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. "Satu orang istri." Jawabnya dengan mata jenaka.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mendekatiku?!"

"Kau merasa kudekati?"

"Sikapmu menunjukkan hal seperti itu!"

"Sudah mulai menyukaiku, eh?"

Sakura bungkam ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut meluncur keluar dari bibir Kakashi. Gadis itu tahu, dari kalimatnya tadi ia memang terdengar sudah mulai menyukai pria itu.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan istriku." Ujar Kakashi, nadanya terdengar sedikit sedih. "Kau tahu––hanya karena ovennya yang rusak dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeninya. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, tidak memberikan perhatian yang cukup untuknya. Karena ketika kuperiksa oven itu, kondisinya masih bagus."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu di rumah daripada di restoran seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit sarkastik, namun sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Kakashi. "Istrimu akan marah kalau memergoki kita."

Kali ini raut geli kembali muncul di wajah Kakashi. "Itu tidak akan mungkin."

Sakura diam saja. Ia melanjutkan makannya dan menghabiskan makanan tersebut tanpa suara.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi singkat, ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa nasi di bibirnya. Ketika melihat gadis itu mengangguk, Kakashi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Kakashi berjalan, namun ketika didengarnya tidak ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bingung.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kakashi, ketika melihat Sakura yang terdiam. "Masuk."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, sementara Kakashi tidak yakin harus berbicara tentang apa.

"_Grapefruit_?" tebak Sakura pelan.

"Ya. Istriku menyukainya." Jawab Kakashi, tidak ada yang menyadari kalau tatapan matanya ke arah Sakura berangsur-angsur melembut.

"Aku juga suka _grapefruit_!" ujar Sakura senang. "Wah, pasti istrimu orang yang menyenangkan."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. _Tentu saja kau juga suka,_ pikirnya, menjalankan mobil ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Ia berbelok ke kiri sampai akhirnya memasuki sebuah perumahan cukup besar,

"Tunggu," ujar Sakura, menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Kau... kenapa tahu rumahku ada disini?"

Kakashi sempat tercekat dan berusaha agar wajah pucatnya tidak terlihat oleh Sakura. Untung saja sekarang malam hari. Ia cepat-cepat berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan menggaruk tengkuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, rumahmu di perumahan ini juga?" tanyanya, kalau saja Sakura menyadari nada bicaranya yang gugup itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa berkas ke rumah temanku. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga tinggal disini."

Sakura ingin membantah lebih banyak ketika akhirnya ia menyerah dan memberitahukan alamat rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, karena perjalanan tadi membuatnya cukup lelah. Sepertinya berdebat dengan Kakashi bukan hal yang bagus, mengingat ia selalu berdebat hal-hal yang tidak penting dengan pria itu.

"Sudah sampai." Gumam Kakashi pelan.

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya, menatap Kakashi lewat kegelapan. "Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Bukankah tidak bagus membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahmu?" Kakashi balas bertanya. Wajah dan tubuhnya sudah mulai rileks sekarang, meskipun jantungnya masih berdebar karena hal tadi.

"Ada ayahku di rumah. Ia bisa memukulmu kapan saja kau berbuat macam-macam."

"Yah, aku pernah merasakannya saat pertama kali ke rumahmu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, tidak terlalu jelas mendengar. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Ini, 'kan, kali pertamamu berkunjung ke rumahku. Sudahlah, masuk saja. Kau tidak akan kubunuh dan kujual ginjalnya, tenang saja."

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, dan akhirnya pria itu keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Sakura. Ia mengucapkan 'terimakasih' singkat saat gadis itu membukakan gerbang untuknya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam halaman rumah tersebut dengan jantung yang makin berdebar kencang.

Saat gadis itu hendak membuka pintu, Kakashi menahan tangannya dan menariknya untuk menjauh dari gagang pintu.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam rumah." Ujarnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Aku bercanda. Ayahku––"

"Belum saatnya." Potong Kakashi, kemudian memandang Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku akan mengucapkan perpisahan sekarang. Dua hari mengenalmu seperti ini sungguh menyenangkan. Aku melupakan masalahku sejenak."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kau akan kemana?"

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak ingin menjawab. Sang waktu sudah mulai tidak sabaran karena Kakashi sudah melanggar perjanjian mereka. Kakashi harus memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, menyelesaikan masalah mereka, dan kembali ke _masa_-nya.

_Cepat, _ujar sang waktu. _Aku hampir meninggalkanmu_.

"Kurasa aku memang harus pergi." Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah ketika pria itu sekilas melirik jam. "Dengar, Sakura Haruno. Aku mencintaimu dan maafkan aku atas segala perbuatanku yang membuatmu marah."

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Mudah sekali––"

"Tahan dulu emosimu. Aku sudah selesai melakukan tugasku. Kau akan melupakan bahwa aku pernah ada di sampingmu, semua hal yang pernah kita lalui bersama dan semua percakapan kita. Semuanya." Ujar Kakashi, tersenyum bersalah seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Karena memang seharusnya saat ini tidak pernah ada."

Sakura menatap Kakashi kesal. "Kau membuatku bingung!"

Kakashi menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam dari pucuk kepala gadis itu. Kepalanya turun perlahan-lahan––sampai ia harus sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya––dan berhenti hingga sejajar dengan wajah gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

Kelopak mata Kakashi terbuka, bersamaan dengannya yang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya seperti ditarik dan diregangkan ke segala arah, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Udara dingin pendingin ruangan langsung saja menerpa wajahnya yang terasa kaku seperti tidak digerakkan beberapa hari.

Seorang wanita bersurai _pink_ tampak membelalak dan segera menatap Kakashi dengan tidak percaya.

"ASTAGA, KAKASHI!"

Sakura segera saja memeluknya dengan erat. Kakashi nyaris tidak bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya kalau saja Sakura tidak melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau, sudah kubilang jangan mati terlalu cepat!" ujar Sakura kesal, disela-sela pelukannya yang belum ia lepaskan. "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang kurang baik padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak akan mengulanginya. Namiko dan Kyoshi juga––"

"Aku mengerti." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepala istrinya. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari lebih. Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu."

"!"

.

.

yeee, selesai! maaf ya kalau mengecewakan!

oya, mau uts nih. harus fokus belajar, tapi mau ngetik-_-

soalnya ada cerita baru yang pengen aku publish lagi!

yaudah segini aja, semoga ceritanya bisa buat kalian terhibur. bay!


End file.
